MLP GT: La Maldicion del Mal
by SRKN 2500
Summary: en Fodlan, pasan cosas raras, entre ellas, un McDonald's aparece en el monasterio y empiezan a ocurrir cosas raras en todos lados, todo esto llevando a una batalla y conflicto muy loco, con los lideres de las tres casas intercambiando cuerpos, amor, estupidez, memes y existencia, la existencia existencialmente existencial de la existencialidad


**Nota del Autor: Los personajes utilizados en esta historia no son míos, todos estos son de sus respectivos creadores o dueños.**

**Las canciones usadas en esta historia tampoco son mías, todas estas son de sus compositores, creadores y propietarios.**

MLP GT: La Sección 6 y La Maldición del Mal

Era un día normal en Fodland, los estudiantes de Garreth Mach andaban haciendo de las suyas en el Monasterio, principalmente los lideres de las tres casas, que estaban en el comedor, conversando normalmente en el McDonald's que había dentro del Monasterio

Oh, cierto, resulta que hace una semana, un McDonald's apareció en el comedor del Monasterio, asustando y sorprendiendo a todos los presentes, principalmente a Seteth, los alumnos no tenían ni la mas remota idea de que era ni lo que debían de hacer con esto, pero los empleados al ver que podían hacer negocio a pesar de ser otra dimensión, decidieron seguir normalmente cocinando, aprovechando de que a los alumnos si les gustaba su comida, en especial los Big Mac y las Patitas de Pollo

Si bien algunos tardaron en acostumbrarse a esto, principalmente Edelgard y Dimitri, sin embargo, rápidamente reconocieron lo delicioso que les parecía el McDonald's, Dimitri hasta se hizo adicto a las Ensaladas y a la Cajita Feliz, que rápidamente se volvió la preferida de Hubert y Dedue

En todo caso, los tres lideres estaban almorzando de lo más tranquilo, no tenían clases pendientes y ya habían hecho su tarea, Edelgard comía una Big Mac y Claude tomaba todas las papas que quedaban

"oigan, no creen que esto es…..extraños…" pregunto Dimitri, con sus manos juntas, los otros dos lo miraron

"en que sentido?" pregunto Claude

"shi, a qhue te refieheh, Dimitri" pregunto Edelgard con la boca llena, una mueca del Príncipe de Fargus le hizo ver de que estaba asqueado, ella trago y se limpio la boca "digo, a que te refieres con eso?"

"este restaurante que apareció de repente, no creen que es demasiado extraño, nunca hemos visto algo así en todo Fodlan ni en nuestros reinos, además, sospecho de que esto sea algo más…."

"algo más?" pregunto Claude

"sí, algo que esta mas allá de nuestro conocimiento y nuestros limites, algo que no es de aquí y podría ser el causante de nuestra destrucción, todo esto es demasiada coincidencia y simplemente no podemos dejarlo pasar" dijo el Príncipe, mostrándose algo nervioso

"si si, lo que digas" dijo Claude, fijándose en sus papas, Dimitri rodo los ojos

"acaso ustedes son tan imbéciles"

"Dimitri, seamos francos, ese McDonald's no muestra amenaza alguna para Fodlan, al contrario, si Rhea lo permite, podría llegar a expandirse y todos podrán gozar de sus manjares" dijo ella con una sonrisa, ya podía imaginar a los tres reinos saboreando la exquisitez de la comida del McDonald's

"idiotas" dijo Dimitri antes de irse caminando de allí, de regreso a su habitación, no comprendía el porque sus compañeros no se mostraban mas preocupados por esto, no, por qué TODOS los demás de las tres casas no mostraban un poco mas de dudas sobre este restaurante, viendo de que podría ser parte de algo mas grande, algo que podría afectar el destino de todo Fodland y sus reinos, La Iglesia de Serios y todo lo demás, pero todos estaban distraídos por la comida

Vio a Lysithea y Bernie comer unas cajitas felices a todo dar, al igual que Ingrid y Sylvain discutiendo de quien era una ensalada

"MALDICION, SYLVAIN, ¡DEJA DE SER TAN ESTUPIDO!" grito Ingrid "no te basta con ligar con todo lo que se mueva y exista, sino que también debes de robarme MI ensalada"

"lo siento, en verdad, si quieres tómala"

"entonces porque de repente quieres quitármela, segundos después de dármela?" dijo Íngrid

"em, bueno, instinto" dijo Sylvain "MIRA, ¡UN PAJARO!" grito, su amiga se volteo y le robo la ensalada, saliendo corriendo

"EH, QU….SYLVIN, VUELVE AQUÍ!" grito ella, empezando a perseguirlo, Dimitri boleto y vio a Manuela y Hamerman dentro de la sala de juegos del McDonald's, al igual que Seteth y Flayn, el príncipe rodo los ojos, se dirigió a su habitación, pensando de que ellos podrían hallar la forma de salir de ahí, pero al entrar, vio a nadie mas y nadie menos que Hubert, el sirviente de Edelgard, con todo el menú de McDonald's

"¡¿HUBERT?!"

"ah, ¿hola Dimitri, no esperaba tu llegada" dijo el sirviente, analizando unas papas fritas

"te comerás todo eso?"

"nah, al contrario, estoy analizando la comida de ese tal 'McDonald's', por la seguridad de Lady Edelgard" dijo Hubert "cuando se trata de ella, mi apetito queda a un lado"

"espera, no comes solo para servirle?"

"mi devoción a Lady Edelgard es mi prioridad máxima, y si llegas a criticarme, porque no le preguntas a Dedue como actúa contigo?"

"no crees que exageras?"

"sabes, Dimitri, decidí cambiar un poco las cosas y empecé a seguirte"

"QUE?!"

"tu eres el sujeto perfecto para mis teorías"

"de que ha…."

"te enteraste de los incidentes que están ocurriendo en todo Fodlan, aparentemente hay un asesino loco que esta suelto, y causa destrozos por doquier?" pregunto Hubert "siempre deja la misma escritura, el quiere a alguien, a un tal…..Bond, James Bond"

"James Bond?" pregunto Dimitri "acaso es alguien de alguna casa"

"no, MI6" dijo Hubert

"MI6, que es eso?"

"algo no de Fodlan, pero que da indicios de que eso y Bond están conectados" comento Hubert "quizá ese McDonald's también lo este"

"tu dices?" pregunto Dimitri, Hubert le restregó en la cara un papel, en el cual había bastante información sobre ese tal Bond "y esto que es"

"una nota, el asesino dejaba esto en sus escrituras, da mucha información del Bond" explico el sirviente de Edelgard, Dimitri empezó a leer

'_escucha bien Bond, si llegas aquí, te recordare que esto será la mayor penuria, el mas grande flagelo que el agente 007 jamás tendrá, crees que sufriste con la muerte de Vesper, Tracy y tu amada M?, pues adivina que miserable, esto será lo que finalmente te destruirá, nosotros vamos a destruirte, incluso si tengo que matar a idiotas para hacerlo'_

_continuara..._


End file.
